Deprived of Mind
by AmeRoseable
Summary: Ryuzaki has been grating my nerves with his unusal behavior, and I, Light Yagami, God of the NEW WORLD, will find out why. At. All. Costs. COWRITTEN WITH THE EPIC RennyWasHere! :D M for later chapters. LxLight.
1. Task Force FTW

"Another 23 heart attacks reported yesterday" Aizwawa reported gravely.

I smiled to myself. I have accomplished much more than I planned now that Misa was doing all the dirty work. L still hadn't dropped his suspicions, but I didn't care, everything was going as planned. Rem agreed to kill L for me in order to save Misa. It was settled. I was going to win. I was going to become the god of the new world, and people were going to accept me as that. Nothing stood in my way now.

"Yagami-san," L called, his voice completely serene.

"Yes, Ryuuzaki?" Soichiro answered.

"If I die in the next couple of days," the raven said without skipping a beat. "Your son is Kira."

Me and my father gasped in complete harmony at L's confirmation. _He must be bluffing!! I_ told myself. _How could he figure out so quickly?_

"R-Ryuuzaki," My father hesitated. "What kind of proof do you have?!"

"Well Yagami-san, Light-kun is seeming to feel very content with himself this morning. It's almost as if he has no worries even though we are currently working on an extremely dangerous case right now. I'd say the percentage your son is Kira is about 11.37%." L almost gloated.

At this point, I was retracing every step I made that morning. I thought it over and didn't notice anything I had done that was suspicious. But still, how could I be so unaware? I couldn't afford to make any mistakes. I practically just tattooed "Kira" on my forehead for L. I inwardly groaned as I mentally beat myself for being so naive and stupid. I needed to think things through more carefully from now on, I am Light Yagami for gods sake! I'm a genius!

L eyed me carefully out of the corner of his eye, noting how nothing out of the ordinary had changed about me, except for the fact that I had nearly completely stopped my wretched whining about being attached to L the last couple days.

The detective knew I had something planned for him, that his life could and would be disposed of any day now. Timing was always important in a detective's case, but a criminal's as well. The raven stared up at my clear amber orbs, filled with such disgust for the world around them, searching for any kind of spark in them. Even the tiniest hint of guilt. After finding no purchase in his search, L happily returned to munching on his strawberry cake, iced with the sweetest delicacy in the world, no, universe, the detective mentally corrected himself.

"Ryuuzaki, I don't think you should just jump into conclusions like that. It isn't like you." I noticed.

L was acting rather strange today. Was it because he had proof I was Kira? Did I leave behind some major clue because of my unawareness? The questions rambled on and on inside my head. Soon, my head hurt from the pressure of the needle-like questions, making me almost spasm in a painful manner. Hold yourself together Yagami, you're God, you can handle something as trivial as a headache!

Just before my breaking point, I burst out the first question that came to mind, seemingly it slipped right out of my subconscious.

"Are you feeling all right, Ryuuzaki?"

I quickly shut my mouth before anything more fatal could emerge from my mind.

L quickly looked towards me, his eyes uncomfortably confused.

"What does Light-kun mean?" L asked not knowing what kind of answer he was going to receive.

"I-uh..." I stumbled. "I mean you look a little... off today."

The elder man simply raised his eyebrows, forming a smooth arc, a small, nearly unnoticeable frown gracing his lips. "Is that so?" L replied, lifting another frosting covered strawberry into his mouth, the thin, pink lips locking the sweet treat inside.

My upper lip visibly twitched.

This was _so _not happening. Ryuuzaki was _so _not seductively eating summer fruits. And I was _so _not blatantly staring at the scene before him, stuttering out some poor excuse of a worried glance.

"Yeah..just a little.." With that I swiftly turned on my heel, busying myself with whatever seemed to come to mind.

"Hey Matsuda, did you get a new hair cut?" I forced out trying to make my mind forget about L and his ever-so-soft lips.

Matsuda's face went from momentarily confused, to beaming his bright grin happily.

"Yeah Light I did! Thanks for noticing!"

I sighed. I detested making Matsuda happy. As much as it seemed wrong, I didn't like encouraging him.

I laughed nervously and searched my mind for a new subject.

L broke the aching silence with an odd statement.

"Watari-san, I seem to be out of cake, would you be so kind as to fetch me some more?"

"But, Ryuuzaki, there is some right in front of you..." Watari stated, obviously a little put off as well.

Sure enough, when L looked down at the table, a half eaten piece of cake appeared on the silver china.

L continued staring at the sugary delight probably wondering, if he stared at it long enough, would it just disappear?

Though the young detective seemed blissfully unaware of the attention he had drawn, I was not. It was not only extremely rare for Ryuuzaki to make such a simple mistake, it was down right impossible! Never had I seen his pursuer in such a confused state, brought on by himself nonetheless!

"I suppose you are right... My apologizes, Watari-san." Ryuuzaki quickly corrected himself, tilting his head, he continued his staring match with the calorie filled goodness.

"I-it's fine, Ryuuzaki.." The old man stuttered out, obviously put through a loop at the odd behavior. A few moments of awkward silence ensued, before everyone hesitantly returned to their work, brushing it off and pretending the situation had never even occurred.

What was the worse that could happen?

* * *

I silently sighed as I looked out the window. The sky was dark, with a tint of blue light that made the stars shimmer. However, I wasn't paying attention to the beautiful moonlit sky, my mind was on the lying body next to me. The body that was most likely awake at this hour seeing as though he never slept. _What happened this morning? Why did L seem so... Out of it? I_ thought._ This isn't his usual self. I need to get some answers. Now._

"What happened to you this morning, L?" I asked, my voice almost a whisper.

"Hmm? What does Light-kun mean?" L answered with another question.

"You know what I mean, Ryuuzaki." I argued, getting angry.

When L didn't respond, I pushed him some more.

"The incident with the cake?"

"What cake, Light-kun?" L responded, proving to me that he didn't remember.

"When you-... And Watari-... and-..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say to the confused detective.

L couldn't believe what he was hearing. L forgot something that happened just this morning? That wasn't like him. He never forgets anything, no matter how small. And he certainly did not forget cake.

"By the way, Light-kun," L added. "Do you perhaps know where I put my laptop?"

Another confusing question, great.

"It's right there... On the desk, Ryuuzaki..."

L looked around the room lazily once, not seeing the correct results, he looked it over once more. That was odd...He didn't see his computer anywhere...

A third look around, and a small, silver piece of machinery seemed to catch the man's eye, as he turned and hurried over to the desk, slowly and carefully examining the precious piece of cargo.

I watched the scene unfold before me. Ryuuzaki was eyeing his laptop as if it might explode any minute now, like he possibly didn't even believe it was his! I turned my attention back to the television set, watching the dull animation in false hopes it would progress into a more stimulating plot.

A few moments later, the raven joined me on the couch, taking his favorite position. He began tip tapping on the keys, stopping every now and again to stare blankly at the white wall before him.

I raised a single brow, going completely unnoticed by the elder male. Something was up, and Light Yagami was going to figure it out.

The night carried on with no further interruptions from the either of us, L was busy tapping away at his laptop most of the night, stopping occasionally to throw in his two cents every time I tried to bring up a plausible explanation to the phenomena that is television's horrible programing.


	2. Whimsical Games

**A/N:** WHEW!!

Lookie here!

An update!

YAY!

I FAIL with technology, so if this update seems a little late, TIS NOT MY FAULT.

Mmmkay?

Anyway....

I would like to thank...

**DeathByConformity44, ****merichuel****, Sueona, LolztoDeath, Chaosian, Zena Silverwing, Her Little Doll, BonneNuit, 20eKUraN09, and HELEN N **the reviews, favorites, and alerts.

OH EM GEE.

Helen N. I love you to death.

THANK YOU.

On with the story...

* * *

Deprived of Mind

Chapter 2

I sat up slowing and rubbed my sleepless eyes. Usually I slept pretty well, but last night I couldn't stop thinking about damn Ryuuzaki. That was definitely not normal for me, then again, nobody seemed to be acting normal recently...

What was that saying about if you cant join them, beat them to death? Meh. I was never one for quotes.

I looked over at the peacefully sleeping man as my eyes went wide. I had woken in the midst of my tossing and turning to find the insomniac curled into a small ball at his side, blissfully snoozing as if he hadn't a problem in the world!

"Hey, Ryuuzaki?" I shook him carefully. "Are you awake?"

The raven just mumbled "Mmhmm" before he jumped up, eyes wide and calculating.

I was bewildered. What's wrong with him now? These games were beginning to grate my last nerve.

L stared at me for a moment, before his face contorted into something of terrified confusion.

"W-who are you?" The older man squeaked.

"What do you mean Ryuuzaki?" I answered, voice gruff and mulled over with sleep.

"What are you doing in my room? What is your purpose here?!" L asked, blatantly ignoring my question.

"It's me! Light Yagami?! Kinda chained together here, remember?!" L was visibly shaking before me, eyes roaming over the room frantically.

... Shit.

I grabbed the elder by his shoulders, acting completely on impulse, I pulled Ryuzaki into my arms, shh-ing him and petted his head softly.

A moment of uncomfortable silence ensued.

"...Light-kun... What is it you are doing?" L mumbled through the fabric of my shirt. I blinked for a moment before promptly pushing the man out of my arms, nearly forcing him off the bed.

"Don't play silly games like that Ryuuzaki, that wasn't funny!" I bellowed, crossing my arms and huffing. The room became eerily quiet again before the world class detective voiced, "What..is Light-kun talking about?"

I did _not _find this amusing. This entire situation was bothering me much more than I would've liked to admit.

What wasgoing on with me? Why did I suddenly let guilt override my consciousness? All these questions were driving me crazy. Once again, I was being controlled by my mind.

"Ryuuzaki, what's been going on with you? And tell me the truth. No more games." I demanded.

"Light-kun, I told you. I do not know what you are talking about." L clenched his teeth.

_Is he telling the truth? _Iasked myself. _He seems completely serious...Then again, when isn't he?_

I could tell today would be a _long _day.

* * *

The rest of the day was awkward and uneasy. Even though L was the one having trouble, I was certainly more affected by this sudden turn of events.

_What the hell was I doing? I wasn't supposed to care about his well being! I should've been be elated he's out of it! I _screamed at my mind.

I had to rest my head, I had to do something to put myself at ease. But for the first time in my life, I didn't know what to do. How could I do something for L when I didn't want to be suspicious? Forcing a detective to go to a doctor without warning did seem pretty out of the ordinary. But I had to take the risk, my conscious refused to be ignored.

Ryuuzaki was... less than supportive in my idea. In fact, he was literally shouting at me to stay out of his business. But us geniuses were too selfish not to get their way. We both wanted to win, at whatever costs.

"Ryuuzaki, I think you should go to a doctor." I said for the umpteenth time today.

"Light-kun, I do not think I need to go to a doctor." L argued through clenched teeth.

"Ryuuzaki." I told him again, desperate to get my way. "Go to a fucking doctor."

"Light-kun, there is no reason to start using profanity, and the answer is still no."

"RYUUZAKI!" I shouted.

"Yes, Light-kun?"

"GAH!"

Watari was sitting in the back making tea for L, I could see his shoulders shaking with annoyance. Or was that fear of us breaking some precious china again? It's not like he could help it much though, after all, he was an old man now. His knees aren't what they used to be.

"Don't argue with me, Ryuuzaki. Or you're going to have a fist in your face!"

"Oh I'm so afraid, Light-kun." L gloated.

"Ugh, this is never gonna end!" I shouted at him. "Watari, just make him go to a fucking doctor already!"

"Light-kun, I said profanity is not-" L was cut off by the elderly man sighing.

"Ryuuzaki, I do believe that Light has a point."

L's eyes went wide with suspicion.

"Don't tell me you believe him! I thought you were on my side!" L cried.

L suddenly turned on me for another round of arguing.

"What did you brainwash him with, Light-kun!" Ryuuzaki accused me.

"What are you talking about, Ryuuzaki? You know that accusation is just ridiculas." I defended myself. "I thought you would know that already."

"Watari, I-" L stumbled.

"Ryuuzaki, Light and I think you should go to a doctor.. Even though there may be nothing wrong, I still think it's better to make sure." Watari hesitated, knowing that L would never listen to him when he was being so calm about it. Watari continued. "L, you are going to a doctor, and that's final."

Watari hated being the mean father figure. Especially when he knew that L would listen to him when he was like that.

L's face dropped to stare blankly at his feet, accepting defeat.

"Fine." The elder boy muttered, returning to his bedroom, uncharacteristically sulky.

I sighed in relief. It was about time I had convinced the man to visit a damn doctor, and through many trials of threatening words, and violent profanities, I had won the battle.

With small assistance from Watari, of course.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you again!

PLEASE review!

If you review, we update!

Oh and HUGE thanks to **RennyWasHere**!

If it wasn't for her, this story wouldn't be here!

I LOVE YOUUUU.

xD


	3. Medical Bullshit

**A/N: **OH MAH KIRA. I'm seriously sorry, you guys! Heh heh.... Don't kill me...

* * *

Deprived of Mind

Chapter 3

Watari worked his way around the car, herding us in as quickly and painfully as possible. "Come on now boys, stop fidgeting and climb in the car...please..." with every whine and twitch of us, I'm sure Watari was becoming more and more submissive to the idea of retiring early into a nice beach house in the Bahamas.

L obviously still didn't like the idea of going to a doctor for something he wasn't even aware of. It seemed utterly useless to him, and a complete waste of time, I'm sure. I was just worri- I mean, curious. Yes, curious and confused. And that was _all _dammit!

The office of the psychiatric was meticulously clean. It made L _and _I feel uncomfortable. The walls were white with no paint splotches or rather finger prints. The floors were shiny and waxed with no muddy foot prints from the dirt road outside. And the nurses were also dressed in white with their hair tightly in a bun, releasing no stray strands of hair. A sign over the door had said "Make Yourself Welcome" with a smile below it. However, nothing about the white office was welcoming in the least bit.

"Good morning, gentlemen!" A white nurse said, a little too perky, as we approached the front desk. "Do you have an appointment?"

Watari hesitated, feeling just as uncomfortable as we did standing next to him, and a long moment of silence filled the hostile looking room.

The nurse's body jerked slightly to face us more, her tone lowering an octave. "I said, do you have an appointment?"

L and I flinched at the sudden change in the woman's voice. The nurse just continued to smile merrily at us.

"Yes," Watari hesitated.. "we have an appointment under the name Mr. Hideki Ryuuga."

I could see the nurse's face growing in confusion as Watari told her L's alias. She must've been expecting L to be the actual Hideki Ryuuga. As she came to this realization, the nurse, named Debra according to her name tag, started to frown in disappointment.

Debra sighed and looked up Ryuuzaki's file on the computer. She studied the computer for a moment, and then fished around the drawers of her desk, and revealed a clipboard with various applications on it.

"Here ya go, honey. Fill out these little papers and someone will get back to you in a few." Debra said, changing her mood once again. I was beginning to think that the nurse was bipolar or had multi personalities.

Watari took the clipboard and mumbled a quiet "thank you" as the nurse nodded and left the room.

I glanced at L once Watari handed him the clipboard. His face contorted into something along the lines of aggravation and frustration. It was odd seeing L display any sort of emotion around me. It was kind of nice actually. It showed me that maybe, just maybe, L was partly human.

Then again, maybe not.

I glanced over at the detective, curled up into his usual stature. Knees pulled to his chest tightly, as he absentmindedly chewed on his thumbnail. I watched his eyes scan the paper sourly, bringing the pen down to scrawl down most definitely fake information.

I seriously hated him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Watari rub his face tiredly. It was only a quarter through the day and we were already exhausted. L quietly stood and passed the clipboard back to Debra, her all-too-bright smile directed at him made acid rise in my throat. I was gonna puke if we stayed here much longer.

After a half hour of whining and arguing, the nurse finally came in and called Ryuuzaki's alias.

Thank Kira. Took 'em long enough.

"Hideki Ryuuga?" The nurse called out.

"That's me." L uncharacteristically answered.

The nurse nodded and motioned for us to follow her.

This nurse didn't seem like Debra. In fact, she seemed a little bit more... Normal. Well if you consider normal a big breasted blond smacking her gum and staring at me with a predatory look in her annoying large eyes. No offense to any blonds or anything. I mean, she might even be attractive if it weren't for her obvious stupidity and fake breasts. Odd, she reminds me of Misa a little bit too much.

The nurse politely asked L to take his shoes off and step onto the scale. He complied and, though hesitantly, stepped up. She turned a few dials and appropriately measured the socially awkward detective's weight.

Underweight. As expected.

I rolled my eyes as the nurse scolded Ryuuzaki for not taking proper care of himself.

L shook it off and stepped away from the scale.

I made a mental note to myself that I should never get on L's case about his health. He wasn't going to listen anyway.

The nurse led us into the doctor's office and said that he will be with them shortly. Great, more excruciating waiting time.

About 10 minutes later, a tall lanky looking doctor stepped inside the the quiet room and reached his hand out to shake L's hand.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Stevens. What are we here for today?" He said, obviously sounding like he didn't give a damn about what kind of condition the detective was in.

Watari cleared his throat as if to direct the doctor's attention to him instead of Ryuuzaki.

"Hello, Dr. Stevens. I am Watari, Ryuuga's caretaker," He paused, contemplating his next words, "Ryuuga has been experiencing minor memory loss and there are possible side effects of delirium."

I stole at glance at L, watching him look down at his feet with obvious anger taking control of his pale face. I wonder why he looked so upset, it was only a doctor's appointment.

The doctor pondered about that for a minute and asked L a series of pointless and unnecessary questions. Damn, this is going to take longer than I had originally thought.

"What is your diet mainly consist of?" He asked.

I interjected L before he could respond with an obvious lie.

"Mostly sugar and sweets."

L shot me a venomous glance.

"What about your sleep patterns?"

I unknowingly scoffed loudly as I thought about the possibility of L getting any sleep at all. The room became eerily quiet and I laughed nervously while scratching the back of my head.

"Ohhhkaaayyy..." Dr. Stevens said, trying to move things along.

I looked over at Dr. Stevens and he seemed to be utterly disgusted with L's choice of lifestyle. I couldn't blame him.

"Well, I think that we can come to one simple conclusion, Ryuuga," Dr. Stevens said, "you most likely have Dementia, a disease which causes-"

"I know what Dementia is, Dr. Stevens." Ryuuzaki interrupted, obviously wanting to get this over with.

The doctor huffed and glowered at L before he turned his head to face Watari.

"We won't know for sure that he has Dementia until the symptoms are present for at least six months. "

"Dementia??" L asked, reading my mind.

"Yes, it seems that-"

"That accusation is utterly ridiculous, _Dr. Stevens.__"_ Ryuuzaki interrupted, saying the doctor's name with immense disgust.

"Please, calm down, Ryuuga." Watari pleaded.

"No." L said stubbornly, "I'm wasting valuable time sitting here and listening to this nonsense."

Whoa. I wasn't expecting that. L silently stood up and resumed his usual slouch as he slipped out of the room.

I ran after him and caught him staring at a candy dispenser right in the lobby. On the corner of his mouth I found a hint of some glistening wetness that was trailing down his chin. Ewwww....

"Are you alright there, Ryuuzaki?" I asked, forgetting to use his other alias. Whoops.

"Yes, I'm fine Light-"

L was cut off when a panic stricken Watari ran out of the room after us, while yelling an apology at the doctor we left behind.

"Master L, what were you thinking??" Watari demanded.

"I was simply stating the facts, Watari."

Watari sighed as he ran a hand through what was left of his hair.

"Come now, Master L, let's go home. Once we return, I will prepare you some strawberry cake." Watari promised, as if bribing a small child to commend to his parents' instructions.

L's eyes immediately lit up, as his lips quirked up into something of a smile.

After that horrendous day, my opinion of doctor's appointments officially sucked.

* * *

**A/N: **I officially dedicate this lovely chapter along with the WHOLE story to the lovely **RennyWasHere**! Even if you are extremely lazy when it comes to writing this damn thing, I still love youu!! xD

**P.S:**.... It was TOTALLY Renny's fault that this was late.... Just kidding just kidding!

**P.P.S:** For all you people who reviewed, favorited, and/or alerted this story I LOVE YOU! xD


End file.
